omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Suika Ibuki
Statistics Name: Suika Ibuki. Origin: Touhou Project. Classification: Oni. Gender: Female. Age: Unknown, at least hundreds of years old. Tier: | F-4. | Destructive Capacity: | Large Planet Level. (Oni are physically the strongest youkai in Gensoukyou, and especially Suika possesses strength beyond the norm. Suika herself is straight up stated to be the strongest youkai in Gensoukyou by Aya, and is implied to be equal to Yukari. Easily destroyed large parts of Heaven, which should be comparable in size to Hell, Hell being 39,000 yojana large, or 273,000 kilometers, far larger than Jupiter) | Speed: | At least FTL, with MFTL Reactions & Combat. (She considers fighters of the likes of Reimu and Youmu as boring) | Durability: | Large Planet Level. She can use her ability on herself to turn her body into mist, giving her intangibility. | Intelligence: Despite being a drunkard, Suika is very intellectual, cunning and observant. Stamina: Vastly superhuman. Range: Normal melee range by herself, at least several meters with projectiles, likely higher by an indeterminate amount. Weaknesses: As an average oni weakness, Suika can be weakened by fried beans. Other than that, none notable. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 & 2), Regeneration (High-Mid), Flight, Density Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Replication, Intangibility, limited Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation. Weapons & Equipment The Ibuki Gourd, a gourd that can turn water into sake through a sake bug contained inside. Notable Attacks & Techniques Manipulation of Density and Sparseness: Suika's ability to manipulate "density" gives her the power to control the density of any given object; to put it simply, assembly and dispersion. As the object's density increases, it heats up, and as it decreases, it turns into a mist. During her spell cards and other attacks, she can also create smaller versions of herself and make herself gigantic. She can also decrease her own body's density to become a mist, as she did during the events of Immaterial and Missing Power, making it impossible to attack her. By doing this all over Gensokyo, she can effectively keep an eye on everything going on. She can also gather things without shape, like people's souls, which caused the incident in the first place. She has also destroyed the moon with her ability, then took the falling fragments and turned them into mist as well, but the details as to how are unknown. Youmu Konpaku, after striking her with one of her swords, commented that the sword itself reacted strangely. Other than that, she is able to compress her attack and increase her power, and is able to draw the opponent into something like a black hole. Skill Cards * Earth Spirit -Dense-: Manipulates subterranean features to change the landscape. Boulders become lances shooting from the earth, and the rocks are also like punches when they fall back down. * Earth Spirit -Sparse-: Pounds the earth to awaken earth spirits. The spirits float in the air and damage the opponent on contact. * Fire Oni: Pounds the earth to release lava bullets. The lava bounces and becomes fireballs. The lava clumps are powerful, and the fireballs have wide range. * Foot Bellows: Stomps the ground, and sends shockwaves around. She jumps in this attack, so it's very deceiving, but it's not very strong. * Gathering Oni: A black hole that sucks in the opponent. Sits at a fixed distance from the point of firing and obstructs the opponent's movement. * Kidnapping Oni: Using gravity, draws the enemy towards her, and unconsciously uses gravitational forces to throw the enemy far. * Oni God's Will-o'-Wisp Art: An all-around great skill, fires a fast blue-white ball of flame that tracks the enemy. * Oni Spirit Bomb: Gathers surrounding heat to make a fireball and throw it straight ahead. Charging makes the fireball bigger; she can create quite a powerful attack. * Spectre -Dense-: Gathers surrounding heat and releases it in a burst along with a punch. Along with physical damage, the flames act as a projectile. * Spectre -Sparse-: Uses her hair to make copies of herself. Individually, they're weak, but there's lots of them. The attack button determines their movement. * Thin Oni: Fires a white hole that releases bullets. The temporary barrage can give you the upper hand. * Unpleasant Mist: Turns into mist so she can freely move about. Spell Cards * Big Four Arcanum "Destruction in Four Steps": Suika becomes huge and throws consecutive punches at the enemy. * Breath "Small Oni's Deep Breath": Creates a black hole that pulls things towards it and then a white hole that blows them away. * Oni Sign "Complete Massacre on Mt.Ooe": Grabs the opponent and knocks them into the ground over and over, culminating in an explosion. It's unblockable, but the timing requires you to be in extremely close. * Oni Sign "Missing Power": Becomes huge and scatters everything around her. It wears off right away, but it's enough to scare off approaching enemies. * Qi of Oni "Deep Fog Labyrinth": Suika turns into mist, but at the same time is able to attack. * Will-o'-Wisp "Super High Density Phosphorus Disaster Art": Pounds the ground, causing lava to blow upwards. The lava bounces several times, so this has extensive range. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Touhou Category:Tier F